


The Future Looks Bright

by keeperofstories



Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Day of Desperation, Desperate Sex, Established Relationship, Go Team Sorcerers!, Happy Desperation Day, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Desperation, M/M, PWP, Powerful!Merlin, Sex Magic, Vampire!Arthur, bottom!Arthur, kinda Top!Arthur, kinda bottom!Merlin, magic is known, slight angst, top!Merlin, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: A magical attack in the forest leaves Vampire Arthur vulnerable to the sun for the first time. After a frantic race to safety, Merlin and Arthur are desperate to feel each other, to reaffirm that they are both alive.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885861
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Future Looks Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Kinkalot 2020 is coming to a close!!!!!!! :( 
> 
> I'm so proud of my team and I wish them a Happy Desperation Day! Yay Team Sorcerers!

“You’re a vampire?!” Their attacker shrieked as Arthur bared his fangs as he struggled against the invisible hold of the sorcerer’s magic. Unlike when Merlin’s magic held Arthur in place, this sorcerer’s hold wasn’t absolute and Arthur could slowly push his body forward, as if heavy weights were pulling at his feet. 

Though their attacker thought to get the better of them by striking in the early, pre-dawn morning whilst Merlin and Arthur slept, it became quickly apparent as Merlin’s magic battled with the sorcerer’s own, as did Arthur’s vampiric nature, that his surprise attack was a failure. 

“You are scum,” the sorcerer spat, sending a branch he fashioned into a wooden stake Arthur’s way, Merlin shattering it into splinters before it could reach Arthur. The sorcerer sent stake after stake, forcing Merlin to focus on protecting Arthur over attacking _him_ as Arthur still couldn’t use his speed and snap their attacker’s neck. “You’re nothing. Less than nothing. A hypocrite and a coward. Standing by, killing your own people, as you enjoy the safety of privilege and hiding in plain sight. You deserve to _burn_.” The sorcerer chanted a curse before Merlin could react. “And when the sun touches your skin, you _will_.” 

With one final word of power, a magical blast swept Merlin and Arthur off their feet and the sorcerer disappeared. 

“You don’t think that curse actually worked?” Merlin asked hopefully and Arthur grimaced. 

“I can feel it did,” Arthur said. “It’s like a pressure squeezing my chest. It’s loosening slowly but that’s because it’s settling into my skin, not because it’s fading away.” 

“I’ll just remove it,” Merlin said quickly, casting a series of spells. 

“It’s not working,” Arthur said. 

“It _has_ to,” Merlin said determinedly, trying another spell. 

“We have to run,” Arthur said, grabbing hold of Merlin’s cold hands. “I know you’ll find the countercurse eventually but we don’t have the time now.” 

“We’ll be seen,” Merlin said but he was already moving, wrapping blankets around Arthur and leaving the rest of their hunting gear. 

“We’ll have to risk it,” Arthur said as something to say, feeling a new sensation, a forced addition to his Instinct, a cumbersome, sticky thing telling him that sunrise was coming, that he had to go, he had to hide, now, now, now. 

Arthur and Merlin started running, Arthur having to check his pace to Merlin’s human speed. 

“We won’t make it at this rate,” Merlin gritted out and then, with a spell, he was floating up off the ground and hurtling through the air, still not as fast as Arthur could’ve gone but it gave them a chance. 

Light was starting to creep over the horizon, colour returning in a pre-dawn glow when they reached the outer villages leading to the Citadel and had to pretend to be regular humans at a normal speed. 

Desperation urged them forward as light began its sweep across the land and even with the covering blankets, Arthur felt a rising sting against his skin. 

“Almost there,” Merlin panted as they entered the courtyard to the Citadel. Morning had come and they tried to keep to the shadows as they worked their way to Arthur’s bedchamber; it made little difference as the stinging intensified. Arthur ignored the growing pain as he imagined the thick curtains covering the windows of his chambers, specifically designed to block out sunlight. 

When they smashed through the door, Merlin used his magic to draw all the curtains at once, Arthur shucking the blankets to survey the damage. Blisters covered his arms and hands and they weren’t healing. In fact, they seemed to be multiplying exponentially as Arthur stood in the dimmed but not extinguished light of his bedchamber. 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted as steam began to rise from his skin and, for a second Merlin’s desperate panic had him freezing, thinking he’d failed, coming up with no spell or countercurse that would stop Arthur from turning to ash in front of him. 

“Darkness,” Merlin practically pleaded as he removed the barrier within him that prevented magic from picking up on his desires and eagerly fulfilling them without his active prompting. 

Magic burst around them forcefully as inky blackness like the darkest of nights filled the entire room, feeling like a balm to Arthur’s burnt skin. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked worriedly and whilst Merlin couldn’t see Arthur, he could see Merlin clearly, standing in the middle of the room and looking like he might start crying. 

“I’m here,” Arthur panted, more from the emotion of the moment than because he needed to as he moved to take Merlin in his arms. “I’m alive and I even think I’m healing.” 

Merlin clung tight to Arthur, drawing him close and searching for Arthur’s mouth so he could kiss him deeply. 

“I need to be inside you,” Merlin choked out urgently, hands making quick work of Arthur’s clothes. 

“Take me,” Arthur said, just as desperate as Merlin to feel the life-affirming pound of skin against skin, body within body, heart pressed to heart. 

Neither felt particularly safe, so instead of trying to find the bed once they were both naked, Merlin grasped hold of Arthur and, with a spell, they were on the ceiling, where they were sure to be protected from any unexpected attack. Arthur spread his legs to accommodate Merlin’s body as he used magic to prepare him quickly, Merlin impatiently thrusting against Arthur’s body. 

“Say you’re ready,” Merlin gasped out and Arthur brought his legs up to rest against Merlin’s shoulders. 

“Fill me,” Arthur demanded, feeling like he couldn’t be certain he even still existed without Merlin’s reassurance. 

Without another word, Merlin plunged into Arthur, body surging relentlessly as he filled Arthur’s senses along with his body. Merlin’s arms were bracketing Arthur’s head, his breath puffing against Arthur’s lips, chest pressed tight against Arthur’s, and balls slapping against Arthur with every frantic pound of Merlin’s hips. 

“I almost lost you,” Merlin was whispering over and again—Arthur didn’t think he even realized he was doing it—Arthur grabbing hold of the side of his neck to rest Merlin’s forehead against his own. “I almost lost you. I _can’t_ lose you.” 

“I feel you, Merlin,” Arthur interrupted. “Deep inside me but also all around me. Our scents are fusing, as if we’re two parts of a whole.” 

“‘Two sides of the same coin,’” Merlin mumbled, claiming Arthur’s mouth in a sloppy kiss before Arthur could respond to that strange statement and then Arthur didn’t care as Merlin removed Arthur’s legs from his shoulder so he could flip them over on the ceiling. 

“Ride me,” Merlin half-demanded, half-pled as Arthur felt the strange sensation of his body suspending itself upside-down in the air whilst his legs stayed stuck to the ceiling and Merlin continued his thrusts into his body. Adjusting quickly, Arthur planted his hands on Merlin’s sweaty chest as he started up a demanding rhythm, snapping his hips back with brutal force only for Merlin to meet his intensity, taking hold of Arthur’s hips so he could thrust up with the same ferocity. 

“I need,” Merlin gasped out, words failing him. “I need…it’s not enough!” Merlin declared as he swept his hands up Arthur’s body until he could feel exactly where Arthur’s head. Lifting himself up, only their legs keeping them tethered to the ceiling, Merlin pressed open-mouthed kisses against Arthur’s neck. “I need to feel you inside me, too.” 

Before Arthur could ask what he meant, Merlin’s magic once again sprang to do his bidding and they both groaned as Arthur suddenly felt the hot, tight clench of Merlin’s arse even as Merlin’s cock was still pounding in and out of him. Now, as Arthur rode Merlin, he felt the dual pleasure of thrusting into a desperately writhing body whilst also being fucked open, Merlin hitting that delicious spot inside of him with unerring precision. 

“Drink from me,” Merlin entreated, needing to feel everything Arthur could give him, needing to give Arthur everything of himself, desperate to know with total certainty that Arthur was alive and safe and in his arms. 

They’d never discussed the subject of Arthur drinking from Merlin before but suddenly, it was all Arthur wanted too, ceasing his body’s movements so that he could lean down and sink his fangs into Merlin’s neck, Merlin weaving his fingers through Arthur’s hair, holding him in place as he came. 

The flavour of Merlin went beyond mere taste; it was power itself. Arthur drank deeply, Merlin’s blood zinging through his body like lightning until, Arthur, too, came. 

When the urgency of their escape dissipated and their breathing evened out, Arthur turned to face Merlin even though Merlin couldn’t see Arthur in the total darkness. 

“I need to depose my father,” Arthur said seriously. “He will never see reason and I need magic to be free, as do my people.” Arthur brushed his hand through Merlin’s hair softly before asking, “Will you help me?” 

“Yes,” Merlin answered like a vow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> This'll probably be the end of this series. I hope y'all had as much fun with it as I did :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
